If I Could Turn Back Time
by Stone Jackal
Summary: Someone goes back in time to try and save the only love they ever had.
1. Chapter One

Third Watch Fan Fiction Disclaimer----------I don't own TW or any of its characters Summery--------AU Somebody goes back in time to stop themselves from losing the only love they've ever had.  
  
'' I have finished! Behold my masterpiece!''  
  
Doctor Benjamin Black was a strange man, who always had the dream of building a time machine. No one had believed him, and he was laughed out of the Science Academy when he applied for a grant to aid him in his research.  
  
One person believed. Just one. This person was known for being skeptical, and for making quick judgments. But they were willing to give this a shot.  
  
'' Are you sure this is going to work?'' Sergeant Maritza Cruz asked sounding a bit unsure.  
  
'' We'll never know until we try,'' Dr. Black replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
'' Here goes nothing,'' Maritza muttered as she entered the chamber. She could hear Dr. Black talking to himself, and adjusting things. She braced herself for what would happen next. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- It felt like a really bad carnival ride, she thought as she flew back through time. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, Maritza was set down in the past. About three years in the past.  
  
As she looked around, she recognized her apartment. And she recognized the day. The day she had argued with Bosco over taking Noble's gun, or whether to let him keep it. He had finally gotten fed up and left in a huff. The next time she had seen him was in the hotel room.  
  
She heard voices, and recognized one as her own. And the other as his. There was no way she could forget his voice. It was imprinted into her brain, along with his face and his body. Everything he had ever shared with her was burned onto her memory. She heard the slamming of the door, and the stomping of feet. She remembered what she was feeling that day. Anger, frustration, along with hoping he would just understand. The jackasses that did this to her sister were not getting a way with what they had done, no matter the cost, no matter what happened to her.  
  
'' Who the heck are you?!,'' She saw herself demand, knowing full well her past self would soon go for the off duty gun that she kept strapped to her ankle.  
  
'' I'm you,'' Maritza answered quickly.  
  
'' Yeah sure,'' Her past self replied indignatly.  
  
'' I know it's hard for you to believe right now, but I am you. About three years from now,'' Maritza explained.  
  
'' And you're here to save me from uncertain doom,'' The past Maritza snickered.  
  
'' In a way, I am.''  
  
'' What?,'' The past her crossed her arms. A sure sign of frustration.  
  
'' That was Bosco just now, wasn't it? You two were arguing about Noble. He doesn't think it's right to let Noble keep the gun, right?''  
  
The past her just stared at her,'' You could have just overheard us.''  
  
'' It was hard not to, but I know because I've had the argument with him before. And you think he's being hard to get along with. There is no way you'll let the people who killed Lettie get away with it. How am I doing so far?''  
  
'' Good,'' The past her said uncertainly.  
  
'' Bosco's got one heck of a gulit trip going. He's not going to give this up. He and Faith are going to go for the gun.''  
  
'' Yokas? What the heck is she doing in this? This is none of her concern!''  
  
Her past self looked angry, so Maritza sped up her explaination,'' It is if it concerns him. After you turn him away, he's got no one left, but her. You all will meet up in Noble's hotel room. You trade shots. Bosco shoots Noble, Faith shoots you, and then you shoot her.''  
  
'' Good she deserved it. Sticking her nose in where it don't belong!,'' Her past self is a very angry person, Maritza thought.  
  
'' Faith is paralized from the waist down, you get a flesh wound, Noble dies, and Bosco walks away with the worst gulit trip he's ever had. He feels respondsible for everything that happened. You and Bosco won't talk for a very long time. Not until you get hurt.''  
  
'' Hurt?''  
  
"' You and a newbie go to try to take down a hooker joint. Sex for medical services. You do well until you meet Thomas Warner. He, he,'' Maritza paused, this was a hard thing to talk about, even now,'' He raped you. Or rather he will.''  
  
'' Rape?,'' The tone of voice her past self used was a little unnerving.  
  
'' Yes. You'll almost miss a court date, and Bosco will be trying like mad to contact you. Through all you drag him through, he still gets worried about you. That's the part I don't get, how he could still care after all that happened.  
  
When Warner finally is found, Bosco is the one transporting him. Bosco askes questions, and finds out. He's furious, and even lets you execute a little street justice.''  
  
Her past self smiled.  
  
'' You start to get along again. But you will NEVER be as close as you once were.''  
  
'' Close? We never were,'' Her past self argued.  
  
'' Oh really? Doesn't he know all about Mom and Dad, and Lettie? Doesn't he know about your old boyfriends, and the one that hit you?,'' She smiled ruefully,'' I remember telling him that.''  
  
'' So?''  
  
''And you know about his nightmares, and the panic attacks, and how his father is the worst person ever. And isn' t that his shirt on that chair?,'' This time the smile got bigger.  
  
Her past self went over and picked up the shirt that had been hanging over a kitchen chair. She held it to her, holding on tight. Her past self gave small smile.  
  
'' Faith comes back to work after a while. About six months later,'' Maritza continued,'' You and Bos are still okay. On Faith's first day back, Doc Parker steals Sasha Munroe's off duty gun. He holds up the firehouse.''  
  
The smile completely left the past Maritza's face, though she held on to the t©shirt.  
  
'' At the same time you're helping Sasha, Bosco's mother, Rose, is kidnapped. You don't find out until you catch him in the hallway, going to talk to the OCCB detectives.,'' Maritza swallowed,'' And then there was the whole Mikey thing.''  
  
'' Mikey? Isn't that Bos's brother?,'' The past her asked.  
  
Maritza nodded,'' He was invovled in shooting a cop. Bosco manages to help him, and you both get the guy who killed the cop. But you drift apart after Mikey becomes informant.''  
  
'' Bosco wouldn't like that,'' Her past self agreed.  
  
'' He didn't. And in a car chase a mobster's son is killed. And the mobster comes after you, Bosco, and Faith. Laura Wynn is killed then too.''  
  
The past Maritza's face blanched,''Oh no.''  
  
Maritza nodded,'' Faith walks away, you get a good shoulder wound, but fully recover.''  
  
"Bosco?,'' Her past self asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
'' Bosco barely makes it out alive. Shards of glass pentitraited his entire body. The nerves between his legs and his spinal cord were severed. He never walked again.''  
  
'' No,'' Her past self whispered, looking close to tears.  
  
Maritza swallowed hard, close to tears herself,'' He became something of a recluse, staying home, living of disablity checks. He past away in his sleep about a year later.''  
  
" No, no, I don't believe it!,'' Her past self shook her head so hard her hair flew out around her.  
  
But Maritza persisted,'' Yes. The mobster's son died because you two were competing, rather than working together.''  
  
'' Alright, if what you're saying is true, then how did you get here?''  
  
'' It's taken me a year to find a way to get back here and tell you. I won't let this happen to Bosco again. And I won't lose him again.''  
  
'' Then what am I supposed to do?,'' The past her asked.  
  
'' Let things play out. And when you're all standing there with guns pointed at each other, lower your's and don't shoot. And if or when Faith shoots you, don't push for her to get proseucted. I've already realized Bosco needs Faith, she's been a major part of his life for twelve years. That's a place you can't fill, they're like brother and sister,'' Maritza told her.  
  
The past her nodded,'' Okay, but what if it doesn't work?''  
  
'' It has to,'' Maritza replied forcefully. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Maritza and her future self decided to take the bus to work. It was a good thing not many people were on it, it would be hard to explain sitting on something you couldn't see. When Maritza had asked her future self about that, she replied,  
  
'' No one can see me or hear me but you.''  
  
Just after they got to the precienct, Bosco brushed past her on his way into the locker room. She glanced at her watch, noticing he was late. She went to the locker room door, but hesitated when she went to open it. The future her nodded for her to go ahead, and then followed her into the room.  
  
'' Bos?,'' Maritza said softly.  
  
He didn't answer, and just concentrated on getting changed.  
  
'' You can't ignore me forever you know,'' She said.  
  
'' I can try,'' He replied quietly.  
  
Maritza walked across the room, and sat on the bench beside him,'' Bosco, I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. I want to aplogize.''  
  
The future her smiled in approval. The future Maritza couldn't take her eyes off Bosco. It had been a long time since she had seen him healthy. Or alive for that matter.  
  
'' What?,'' Bosco looked at her, confused,'' Who the heck are you and what did you do  
  
"What did you do with the real Maritza?"  
  
Maritza laughed,'' It is me.''  
  
'' Yeah okay, you just never aplogized before. That's all,'' Bosco stood up, and slipped off his shirt, keeping her back to her,'' What do you have against taking that gun from him? He killed someone for god's sake!''  
  
'' I know,'' Maritza stood, standing right behind him, so he could feel her breath on his back,'' I've been thinking, and maybe you're right.''  
  
Bosco snickered,'' See there's a first time for everything.''  
  
'' But we've got to get the information from him. We turn that gun in, the feds will be all over this. You've got to understand,'' She pleaded with him.  
  
'' You got to do what you got to do. But just remember, so do I.,'' He replied as he jammed his arms into his uniform shirt, and slammed his locker shut. He hurried from the room,'' I'm late for roll call.  
  
"That didn't go well,'' Maritza sighed, and turned around to face her future self. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
'' What am I going to do?,'' Maritza asked herself. Herself answered,  
  
'' Let things play out. We know he's going for the gun, so we'll be there when it all  
  
happens. Calm down.''  
  
'' Calm down, easy for you to say, you're not trying to save YOUR best friend!,'''  
  
Maritza told herself.  
  
'' Oh yes, I am! You think if I didn't care that I would have worked for an entire YEAR  
  
to find a way to help? Huh? I am here to make sure his world doesn't crumble into  
  
pieces. That HE doesn't crumble. Because when he goes, you go with him. That's  
  
right missy, like it or not, Bosco's all you've got.Heck, the only reason you make  
  
friends with Sasha Munroe is because you got stuck on a detail with her. You never  
  
would have gotten to know her on your own! And the only reason you got to know  
  
Bos, is because HE put the effort out. Putting up with your crap,'' The future Maritza  
  
paused, and took deep breath,'' And when you get to be me, you make it worse.  
  
Then you try to fix it, but you can't. You can't do that. You've got to take better care of  
  
your friends while you have them, because once they're gone, they're gone. I learned  
  
that the hard way. I hope you won't too.''  
  
Maritza was silent, taking it in that herself had just told her off. That was probably the  
  
weirdest thing that had EVER happened to her.And a lot of strange things had  
  
happend to her.  
  
'' Okay, I believe you. It's just taking some time to register that you're me,'' Maritza  
  
explained to her future self.  
  
'' Yeah sure.'' 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
( Author's note: I don't know exactly how the scene with Noble plays out. I only know  
  
bits and pieces. So bear with me. Thanks ;)  
  
'' Are you sure they're here?,'' Maritza asked.  
  
'' Yup.''  
  
'' Okay, here goes nothing,'' Maritza stepped in, and almost ran into Bosco.  
  
'' Cruz!,'' Bosco   
  
turned around.  
  
'' What are you doing here?''  
  
'' I do believe he's my informant,'' She replied calmly, noticing that his gun was drawn.  
  
The furture Maritza was nodding with approval, and biting her nails at the same time.   
  
'' Well, I told you, you got to do what you got to do,'' He replied, with a bit of  
  
uncertianty in his voice.  
  
'' What exactly did you come to do?,'' An erie voice came from behind them.  
  
'' Noble!,'' Bosco exclaimed,'' Hand your gun over.''  
  
'' I don't think so,'' Noble replied, erily calm.  
  
Then Maritza noticed it, he had the gun in his hand, and was willing, ready and able  
  
to use it. He aimed it at Maritza,  
  
'' I think I'll shoot you first.''  
  
Maritza shook her head,'' You don't want to do that Noble. There are three copsÔ  
  
here,  
  
who the heck do you think they'll vouch for?''  
  
The future Maritza was so nervous by now. Her stomach was in a tight knot.   
  
'' I don't care.''  
  
'' Oh yes you do.'' 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
( I've been working real hard on this. I hope you like it. Feedback ,and suggestions  
  
are always welcome! ;-)  
  
'' Put the gun down Noble,'' Bosco tried to reason with him.  
  
'' No, I'm going to use it. Again, you could say,'' Noble replied. This guy's messed  
  
Maritza thought, why is he so calm?  
  
Faith's POV  
  
Here I'm, risking my own life for Bosco once AGAIN, and he's no where to be   
  
found. Why the heck am I doing this? I've got my family to worry about, and my  
  
husband. Why is it when Bosco's in trouble, I just can't say no? Probably because I  
  
know he'd be the first in line for me. Or maybe I feel guilty that he has nobody, but I  
  
like to believe that the first one is the reason.   
  
As I walked around the hotel room, I heard voices. And then I recognized them.  
  
Bosco's for sure. And Cruz's. But I couldn't tell what they were saying. I thought I  
  
heard another voice too, but I could be wrong. I could tell by the tones of the voices,  
  
they weren't having a pleasant conversation.   
  
My gun clenched firmly in hand, I rounded the corner to see Cruz draw her gun. I  
  
knew she had a temper, but I never thought she'd sink so low as to shoot him. My  
  
first instinct was to stop her from hurting my partner. And that's what I did.   
  
It was a split second decision, but I made it.   
  
Maritza's POV   
  
All of the sudden, I felt this incredible force hit me, and knock me off my feet. I hit the  
  
floor hard, and immense pain, rippled through my shoulder. I tried to move, but I  
  
couldn't. The last thing I remember was Bosco's voice, pleading with me to hold on,  
  
that help was coming soon.  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
As Maritza went down, I took the opening she'd given me to take the shot on Noble. It  
  
connected, and I shot him, right in the chest. I expected Maritza to get back to her  
  
feet after a minute but she didn't. I had thought it was just a diversion to grab Noble's  
  
attention, but I guess it was more than that. I dropped to my knees beside her, and  
  
that's when I noticed her shoulder wound. I quickly assessed the damage. It looked  
  
bad. Blood was everywhere. I grabbed my radio,  
  
"10-13! Officer down! We need a bus now! At Lex and 14th.''  
  
'' You just hold on Ritza,'' I said as I turned my attention back to her,'' Just hold on.''  
  
I could tell Noble was gone, there was no doubt about that. But then I saw Faith in the  
  
doorway, freaking out.  
  
'' Oh my gosh!,'' Was all that she would say. Kept repeating it over and over again.  
  
I looked back down at Ritza, blood was pooling out of her. I had never seen so much  
  
of it before, not from one person, and I'd seen some grizzly sights. I pressed my  
  
jacket to the wound, but it soon sept through. I could feel it, it was warm, and I  
  
couldn't look at it. Instead, I concentrated on her face. She was beautiful even when  
  
she was hurt. I had always thought so. She was a different person when we were  
  
alone. She really opened up, and told me some things I could tell were difficult for her  
  
to talk about.   
  
'' Put a rush on that bus!,'' I hollered into my radio.  
  
'' It's on the way,'' The dispatcher replied.  
  
I didn't care about on the way, I only cared if it were here now. And if it didn't show up  
  
soon, we could have a corpse on our hands. I shuddered at the thought, and purely  
  
by accident, looked back at her shoulder. The blood was covering my hand. I stopped  
  
myself from shuddering again. This was NOT the time to panic. I then began to think  
  
that maybe she had been right earlier. Maybe if I had listened, then maybe, she  
  
wouldn't be on the floor right now, with her blood pouring out onto my hand.   
  
I looked back at Faith who had now become quiet, and was covering her mouth with  
  
her hand, and was looking a little green. She always had been pretty good about this  
  
kind of stuff, I guess it comes with having kids. But she was looking a little grossed  
  
out.   
  
'' Anybody in there?,'' I heard a voice call out. Finally ! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
'' What happened?,'' One of the medics asked. Carlos, I think.  
  
'' What the heck does it look like dumb arse! She's been shot!,'' I replied angrily.  
  
'' Calm down Bos,'' Kim said, as she drug her bag off the strecher, and knelt down  
  
beside Maritza. I backed away slowly, not taking my eyes off Maritza. I stepped closer  
  
to Faith, hoping maybe I could calm her down. But instead, she surprised me,  
  
'' I did this,'' She muttered.  
  
'' What?,'' I asked, sure I hadn't heard her right.  
  
'' I did this, I shot her,'' Faith was almost whispering, I had to strain to hear her.   
  
''Y-y-y-you?,'' I studdered,'' What?''  
  
Before she could answer, Kim called out,'' We're losing her!''  
  
I had to watch as my girl, yes, I still thought of her as that, even though we hadn't  
  
always gotten along, was hoisted onto a strecher, and as the medics got her out as  
  
fast as they could. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
(I'm on a roll, three chapters in one day! But when ya got an idea you got to run with  
  
it!;-)  
  
Bosco's POV  
  
I watched through the glass windows as the doctors, and nurses closed in around her.  
  
They were trying to get a few beats out of her, something, anything. And there I was,  
  
on the outside looking in, feeling totally helpless.  
  
Furture Maritza's POV   
  
I can't explain how undeniably creepy it was to see myself, lying in there, on death's  
  
doorstep. I could see Bosco's face, and I could sense how much he was hurting. He  
  
kept blinking back tears. I had an almost uncontrolable urge to give him a big hug,  
  
and comfort him, but that would probably make things worse. I mean, who would want  
  
to feel like you were being hugged by somethng you couldn't see? You'd think you  
  
were going crazy!  
  
Faith's POV   
  
I couldn't believe it. What I'd done. I had shot another officer. It was hard for that to  
  
register, that I could have killed a fellow officer. Cruz, or not, she was still part of the  
  
NYPD, whether we got along or not. I didn't know what was going to happen. To me,  
  
or to her.  
  
I could see Bosco, and I could see the pain in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried  
  
to mask it, it was still there. Pain I caused him. If I had took the time to assess the  
  
situation, and found out that they were in danger, and that she wasn't shooting at him,  
  
she'd be standing right beside him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
One of the nurses ushered me and Faith to a waiting room. I paced across the room,  
  
for at least half an hour. Finally Faith spoke up,  
  
'' Bos, sit down, you're wearing a hole in the floor.''  
  
'' Yeah, yeah.''  
  
I begrudgingly sat down into one of the uncomfortable chairs. I always have hated  
  
hospitals. Always. Ever since I was a kid, and I was the one getting poked and  
  
prodded by some nitwit doctor. I hoped that they were doing better with Maritza.  
  
Future Maritza's POV  
  
Bosco had finally stopped pacing. He had always done that when he was fed up, or  
  
frustrated. I wanted to calm him down, but again, he couldn't see or hear me, so that  
  
wouldn't work. Also my stomach was in knots. My future might be terrible, but I might  
  
have just killed myself, in my quest to save Bosco. I didn't want to think about that.  
  
That myself could be dead, and that it was because of my advice. Although, who  
  
could have forseen that Faith would be creeping around the back of the room, and  
  
that she would actually shoot straight for once. I remember Bosco telling me how they  
  
had tutored each other during the academy. He tutored her in shooting, and she  
  
tutored him in the textbook material.   
  
I chuckled, Bosco never had the patience for books.  
  
Faith's POV   
  
I watched Bosco sit in a chair, a few away from mine. He held his head in his hands,  
  
and leaned his elbows on his knees. I hated to see him like this. He always was the  
  
strong one between us. I'd fall apart on a call, and he'd be there to help me pick up  
  
the pieces. But seeing him like this, was not something familar, and so it hurt. I wasn't  
  
sure what to do, he may not want to be comforted, that would show he looked weak.  
  
And if you're Maurice Boscorelli, weak is one thing you're not.  
  
And if I had been through the life he had, maybe I'd understand why he held on so  
  
tightly to the people he cared about. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
( Thanks for all the positive feedback! Keep it coming!;©)  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally came in.  
  
'' Officers,'' He began,'' You're waiting for a Maritza Cruz?''  
  
I nodded,'' Yes. How is she?'' I stood up and swallowed hard.  
  
'' Well, she's lost a lot of blood. The wound on her shoulder was through-and-through.  
  
But it nicked a blood vessel, and it burst. That's why she lost so much. We're not sure  
  
how well she'll do. She's stable now, so all we can do is keep her comfortable, and  
  
hope,'' The doctor, Dr. Moores, closed the file in his hand.  
  
'' Can I see her?,'' I asked quietly. I swallowed again. I couldn't believe this. Was this  
  
doctor trying to let me down easy? Trying to tell me gently that she may never wake  
  
up?''  
  
'' Yes, of course, follow me.'' I followed him to a private room. There laid Maritza. She  
  
looked so peaceful, and serene. I had to choke back tears. I don't cry, it's just not me.  
  
It was then I noticed Faith had followed me in.  
  
'' Faith go home, you should be with your family,'' I told her. I was angry. I guess that's  
  
the word for it. My mind was still reeling, and I needed time to think and collect myself  
  
before I faced anybody.  
  
''But,'' She began.  
  
I cut her off,'' No, just go okay?,'' My voice was being forcefully contained, and I think  
  
she could tell that.  
  
'' Alright Bos,'' She said as she leÔ  
  
Future Maritza's POV   
  
Bosco grabbed the chair from across the room, and pulled it over. He sunk into it. I  
  
couldn't bear to see him cry, but I couldn't turn away.   
  
'' I'm here Ritza,'' He said softly, taking her hand,'' I'm here.''  
  
I pinched my eyes shut, and slashed at the tears seeping through. My vision became  
  
blurry, but I saw Bosco lean his forehead on the edge of the bed. He looked tired. I  
  
wished the Maritza he could see was there for him. But instead, he was at her  
  
bedside, and it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
( Sorry for the wait, writer's block, and a whole lot of school work! Thanks for waiting!  
  
Hope you like this chappy!;©)  
  
Bosco's POV  
  
Maritza's been under for about three days now. I've barely left the hospital. Faith has  
  
been by a couple of times, and so has the guys from the Anti-Crime team. Yoshi and  
  
Glenn, and a couple others. Right now, I was at my apartment, sprawled on the  
  
couch, trying to get some sleep before heading back to the hospital. But I couldn't  
  
sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I had. Probably three days ago. All I know is  
  
my girlfriend is laid out on a hospital bed, and she may never wake up. She could  
  
stay comotose forever. And that was most likely something a lot of people I know  
  
would be hoping for. But I'm not. I want her back. I don't care if she spends the rest  
  
of her life, or mine , yelling at me, I just want her back  
  
Future Maritza's POV  
  
I probably shouldn't have followed him home, but I did. What else was I supposed to  
  
do? Watch myself in a coma?   
  
Poor Bosco, he's taking this all real hard. Like not eating, not sleeping hard. He's  
  
barely eaten or slept in the past three days. I know she's in the hospital, and he's  
  
worried, but he's wasting away. If he doesn't take care of himself, there will be nothing  
  
for her to wake up to.  
  
Bosco's POV  
  
I had had enough of laying around. I got up, and stepped into my shoes. I grabbed  
  
my jacket out of the closet, and left.I was supposed to get some sleep, but I couldn't.  
  
I didn't feel right. MY girl, was lying in a hospital bed, and I wanted to be there for her  
  
when she woke up.  
  
I jogged down the stairs, and sprinted to my car. I got in, and started up. I drove to  
  
the hospital, but that wasn't where my mind was. I was thinking about Maritza, and  
  
Faith, and my future. Okay, I know you'll probably think I've gone crazy. Maurice  
  
Boscorelli, thinking about his future, and not just who he'll pick up next. Strange, eh?  
  
I was confused to say the least. Faith was, IS, my best friend, and always wants to  
  
take care of me. Protect me from myself. She's just the mothering type. She just does  
  
it, it's natural. But Maritza. She's different. She doesn't coddle people. No sir! She  
  
expects you to work things out on your own. She'll help, but she won't come behind  
  
you and fix things for you. And then, there's a side of her not many people have seen.  
  
I have, and Lettie, but I'm guessing nobody else. I know she keeps up the tough act  
  
because she's afraid of rejection. She's told me about a few of her old relationships,  
  
and a tiny bit about her parents. They weren't the greatest people, let me tell you.   
  
When she told me about the guy that hit her.......  
  
I KNOW that I care about Faith. She's like my sister. But Ritza. I KNOW care about  
  
her. Heck, maybe I love her. Though that's a word I don't throw around lightly. I was  
  
there when her sister died, I'll be there when we catch the jackass who killed her.   
  
The night that Lettie died is when I caught my first glimpse of the true Ritza. Not the  
  
mask she walks around with. Not the persona she puts on when she wakes up. She  
  
was vunerable, and needy. I daresay weak. Not the sissy kind of weak, but the weak  
  
where you need someone. And I'm glad I was the one to catch her when she needed  
  
someone.  
  
It's hard to wheedle your way through her prickly exterior, to get to the inside. She's  
  
closed up, and it takes one heck of a person to tear down the wall she's bulit around  
  
her.  
  
I'm hoping that I'm getting through. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten   
  
(Yo! How am I doing? Let me know what I could improve! Plz!;©)  
  
Faith's POV  
  
I'm at work, riding around with Gusler. Bosco took some time off to be with Cruz, so I'm   
  
partnerless for a bit. Maybe forever. Maybe we won't be partners anymore. When  
  
Cruz wakes up, and tells what happened, they'll lock me up. But it was an accident! I  
  
never meant to shoot her! Okay, I did MEAN to, but not in the way they'll see it. I  
  
thought she was threatening Bosco. Why didn't I stop to think?  
  
You know this usually isn't a conversation I have with myself. I'm USUALLY the  
  
calm,unimpulsive one. Bosco's the one who does things on the spur of the moment.   
  
I haven't had much contact with Bosco lately. I've tried talking to him at the hospital,  
  
but he doesn't seem to want to talk. He also looks like he's losing weight. ARGH! I'm  
  
doing it again! Fred was right! I do mother Boz. When I asked Bosco, he said it was  
  
just my nature.  
  
But maybe, that's why his relationship with Cruz bothers me. Because I care about  
  
him so much I want to protect him, like I do my own kids. Because I don't want to lose  
  
him. I feel like a mother hen, trying to herd all my chicks in underneath me to protect  
  
them.  
  
And I can't protect them from everything. Look at Emily, and her OD,Bosco with Cruz.  
  
Somethings you can't control. I wish.....I want.........I'm not sure. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
( Hiya! Thanks for being so nice with your reviews!;©)  
  
Future Maritza's POV   
  
Back at the hospital, Nurse Proctar stopped Bosco on his way through.   
  
'' Bosco, you look like you're wasting away,'' She had her hand on his arm. He pulled  
  
away. When people worry about him, it bugs him. I don't really know why. He just  
  
hates it when people feel sorry for him. That bugs us all. But he's got one heck of a  
  
barrier stuck up there. His dad taught him one thing, and it wasn't something he  
  
should have learned.Self doubt. He doesn't think he's worth the attention he gets.  
  
Also, I know what his father did to him, I know how to read between the lines. I know  
  
Bosco had one heck of a crappy childhood, and his adult life ain't all roses either. He  
  
no longer trusts people.  
  
Can't say as I blame him........  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
Mary pulled me aside when I got to the hospital, and told me I needed to take better care of myself. I said I would. She   
  
looked like she didn't believe me, but she let me  
  
go.  
  
I sunk into my familar chair beside Ritza's bed, and took her hand.  
  
'' You know what Ritz?,'' I asked gently,'' You had better wake up soon. Because I  
  
don't think I can take this. Come on babe, wake up. Wake up, please.''  
  
I let my forehead rest on the the edge of her bed, and tried to stop myself from crying.  
  
I don't cry, I don't cry, crying shows weakness. I learned one thing from my old man,  
  
and that was it.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
A/N Sorry so short. Trust me, the next chapter is better! ;©)Ô 


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Maritza's POV   
  
I felt incredibly groggy, and confused. I opened my eyes to the sight of sunshine  
  
pouring through the window, and to the sterlie smell of hospital. There was another,  
  
more farmilar scent, lingering beside me. I slowly turned my head, and I saw Bosco.   
  
His forehead on the edge of the bed, hunched into an uncomfortable hospital chair.  
  
He's, here I thought, my Bosco, he's here.   
  
I cautiously lifted my hand, and placed it on his head. I ran my fingers through his  
  
hair, like I had been longing to do for ages.  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
All of the sudden, I felt something, or someone touching me. That's when I realized.  
  
'' Ritza!,'' I looked up fast, and saw she was awake.  
  
She suddenly burst into tears,'' Shhhhhhhhh, it's okay baby, I'm here, I'm here,'' I put  
  
my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
She cried for a few moments then looked up at me and studied my face.  
  
'' Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling?,'' I asked gently. She swallowed hard,  
  
'' A little groggy, but I'll be okay. You?''  
  
I had to laugh, I just did,'' I'm okay. Better now that you're back. I missed you,'' I bent  
  
in and kissed her forehead,'' Do you remember what happened?''  
  
'' Yeah, I got shot. Oh crap! My arm! Am I okay?,'' She started to panic.  
  
''Shhhh, you're okay.The doc patched you up good. You may have to go for physio  
  
though,'' I brushed her hair away from her face, and smiled. ''  
  
She's back. She's back.  
  
Future Maritza's POV  
  
I'm awake! Okay, the past me is awake! I can't say anything right now though. Bosco's  
  
with her, just like I had hoped. And hopefully he's here to stay. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
( Oh yeah! I'm back! Exams and a whole bunch of other stuff kept me away. But I'm  
  
back! ;©)  
  
Maritza's POV   
  
I woke up and found Bosco at my bedside. Just a few hours ago, okay a few days  
  
ago really, I thought he never wanted to see me again. I can't tell you how happy I  
  
was to see him. He held me, and let me cry on his shoulder. And when he kissed me,  
  
I knew. He's the one,THE one! I knew right then I loved him, and that there was no  
  
one else who could take his place.  
  
You always hear about pivotal people and pivotal moments. Well, Bosco's one heck of  
  
a pivotal person, and that moment is the turning point. NO more crap, no more hiding  
  
things from him. I had to come clean.  
  
Bosco's POV   
  
Maritza looked at me about three hours after she had woken up and said,  
  
'' I have to tell you something.''  
  
I got to tell you, I was more than a little nervous. Usually sentences that start like that  
  
don't end well.  
  
'' What about?,'' I asked.  
  
She took a deep breath, and I knew whatever she had to say was big. But nothing  
  
could have prepared me for this.  
  
'' Noble was a CI for the FBI. They wanted somebody to keep an eye on him,  
  
somebody who knew the turf, and wouldn't stand out. They picked me,'' She said. She  
  
looked scared, like I would hurt her.  
  
I couldn't believe it! She was working for the FEDS! WE were working for the FEDS!  
  
Then what she had said in the locker room made sense, she had said,' We turn that  
  
gun in,and the feds will be all over this.'  
  
''What? You're a handler for the FBI? Why didn't you tell me?,'' I asked, quieter than I  
  
figured I would.  
  
'' I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Bosco, I never wanted to keep it from you! You  
  
have to believe me!,'' She insisted,'' I really did. But I couldn't.''  
  
I shook my head, mostly to try and clear my head. I knew that when you worked with  
  
the feds they pretty well swore you to secrecy. But you would have thought she would  
  
have told me! I mean I was the one who was right beside her every time. Every time!   
  
I couldn't figure out why she had kept this from me, but then it hit me.  
  
Maybe she did it to protect me. And as strange as that sounds, it made sense. The  
  
less I knew, the less likely if anything bad went down, that I'd get pulled into the mix. If  
  
I didn't know anything, then there would be no way some crazed drug dealer would  
  
show up, wanting to kill me.  
  
'' Bosco, I'm sorry, you don't know how many times I came so close to telling you. So  
  
close, and I told you that now, because, because,'' She paused, again looking  
  
nervous,'' Because I love you.''  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Had she just said she loved me?  
  
Maritza's POV   
  
There I had said it. And it was true.   
  
He stared at me for a moment, like I had rendered him speechless. For Bos, that's  
  
rare occurrence. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Bosco's POV  
  
I was shocked for a moment. Not because I wish she hadn't said it, but because I had  
  
been thinking about it myself. I could feel her staring at me.  
  
''Say, something,'' She pleaded.  
  
" You haven't always made this easy,'' I began,'' I've even wondered what the heck I  
  
was getting myself into. You never made this easy. When your with me, you're kinder,  
  
gentler, sweeter. But when anybody else is around you revert into some tough, I-can-do-it-by-myself person. When someone else is there you grab a mask. But darn it, I  
  
do love you. There, I said it. I love you too.''  
  
Maritza's eyes welled up again, and she trembled. I reached out for her,and held her  
  
against me.   
  
'' I can work on that,'' She mumbled against my shirt.  
  
'' I'll help, you just have to ask,'' I said as I stroked her hair,'' Just ask.''  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
A/N Can somebody tell me how they met Sasha? I need it to finish.. Cause they  
  
should still be friends with her, but I'm not sure how to bring her in. Let me know plz.   
  
-Thax- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Conculsion!

Chapter Fifteen  
  
( Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy, and haven't had a chance to sit down and write. But I am back! ;-)  
  
"Hey."  
  
Maritza looked up to see her past self seated beside her on a red checked picnic blanket.  
  
'' Where am I?,'' She asked in a daze. She was outside, sitting on the ground. There were people swarming everywhere. Some she recognized, and some she thought she should, but couldn't put names to their faces.  
  
'' We're back in your time-line,'' The past her replied,'' At the 55's annual picnic and softball game.''  
  
'' Annual?''  
  
'' Yup.''  
  
Maritrza could feel the sun on her face and there was a light breeze flowing. It was the perfect day.  
  
Sasha Munroe walked by, hand-in-hand with Ty Davis. She waved over to Maritza and smiled. Maritza waved back, confused to see her with him.  
  
The past her answered, as if sensing her thoughts,'' She and Ty have been together for a while. Seven months today. Sasha still works with Bosco. He threatened Ty if he ever hurt Sasha.''  
  
'' Bosco,'' Maritza sighed his name,'' He's still alive.''  
  
'' Yep, he is.''  
  
Maritza looked down at her hands, and noticed a gold band ring on her left hand,'' Wha--?"  
  
" You two married about six months after the shooting. He was there all during physio,'' The past her laughed,'' He nearly drove you nuts with all the attention he lavished on you.''  
  
Maritza chuckled, then her face sobered,'' What happened to Yokas?''  
  
''Mitchell. Her and Fred split. She's okay. She took the sergeants exam, as did your husband.''  
  
'' How did they do?''  
  
'' Passed. Faith took a postion on the Island, so she could be closer to the kids.''  
  
'' Bos?''  
  
'' He heads Anti-Crime now. The first thing he did when he got there was bring Sasha on the team.''  
  
Maritza chuckled again,'' What about me?''  
  
'' You still work too. But not as much, with the twins and all.''  
  
'' Twins?! What are you talking about?!''  
  
'' You and Bosco had twin girls about nine months after you got married. Lily and Aylssa.''  
  
'' I don't believe it. Twins,'' Maritza gasped,'' Wow. Wait, did you say nine months?''  
  
'' Uh-huh. He works fast, doesn't he?''  
  
'' I would say so.That would make them almost three,'' Maritza counted.  
  
'' Yup. They've got their Daddy's blue eyes and his famous grin.''  
  
Just then, two girls with clear blue eyes, infectious grins and dark hair flying out behind them threw themselves at her.  
  
'' Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's team won!,'' They announced in the same breath.  
  
Before she could answer they took off running again.  
  
'' Energetic aren't they?''  
  
Maritza turned to look at herself,'' I'd say so.''  
  
Herself grinned.  
  
'' So, fill me in. What happened in this future?''  
  
'' Okay. Well, you never met Warner. OCCB took down the office, and that was the only way you heard about it. The F.B.I caught Mann, and that made BIG news. We're talking HUGE!''  
  
Maritza nodded,'' I'll bet. What happened to Faith after the accident?''  
  
'' Nothing real major. Except, that Bosco had a harder time forgiving her than you did. But he did, and they still keep in contact.''  
  
"Uh-huh,'' Maritza paused,'' What about Mikey?''  
  
"Over there,'' The past her pointed. Maritza looked in the direction she was pointing. There Mikey stood, with his nieces climbing on him like a jungle gym. Maritza grinned,  
  
'' Bosco literally threw him into Detox right after the accident. Mikey stuck it out though. He's been clean ever since. And Bosco's so proud of his baby brother.''  
  
'' That's great!,'' Maritza thought for a moment,'' What about Rose?''  
  
The past her sighed,'' She hooked up with Anthony again after Mikey got out of Detox. He hit her again.''  
  
'' No,'' Maritza gasped softly.  
  
'' Unfortunantly,'' Her past self shook her head,'' There are no words to describe him. Or the fury of Bos, and Mike.''  
  
'' What did they do?''  
  
''They went over one day, and caught him in the act. Bosco arrested him, but not until they got to dish out some street justice. Anthony's doing time now. Battery and Asslut.''  
  
'' Rose never deserved that,'' Maritza crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
'' No, she didn't. But, she's not going back to him. The entire family's got a ristraining order against him. That includes you and the girls.''  
  
Maritza nodded.  
  
'' I'm sure you shouldn't remember the time-travelling, or the future you came from. We changed the past, which, in turn, altered the future. The future you came from should never have existed,'' The past her told her.  
  
Maritza nodded again, and then said,'' What will happen to you?''  
  
'' You won't remember me either. You'll just be Maritza Boscorelli, the same as you've been for the last three years.''  
  
'' Okay.''  
  
Just then a deep voice sounded from above her,'' Hey babe.''  
  
Maritza smiled,'' Hey.''  
  
He flopped down beside her,'' You looked like you were lost in thought.''  
  
'' You could say that,'' She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
'' What were you thinking about?,'' Bosco asked, as he pulled her over to sit between his legs.  
  
'' A little bit of everything,'' She replied, and leaned against him. He closed his arms around her and kissed her hair,  
  
'' I suppose the girls told you about the outcome of the game.''  
  
Maritza smile widly as she remembered,'' Oh yes. They told me.''  
  
'' Thought so,'' He laughed,'' They're using poor Mike as a climbing toy right about now.''  
  
'' Oh no.''  
  
'' Don't worry. He loves the girls. And they love him,'' He took a deep breath.  
  
'' Not as much as they love you,'' Maritza rested her hands on his thighs,'' They're Daddy's little girls.''  
  
'' Maybe,'' He buried his face in her hair,'' I can't believe they'll be three in a few months.''  
  
'' Me niether,'' Maritza sighed,'' We're getting old.''  
  
'' No way Jose!,'' Bosco quipped,'' Not on your life!''  
  
She laughed. The girls, followed closly by Mikey, ran over.  
  
'' Daddy!,'' One, Lily, flung her arms around his neck.  
  
'' Hiya Mommy,'' Alyssa, the shyer twin, sat down beside Maritza, and leaned her head against her mother's knee.  
  
'' Hey Mikey,'' Bosco looked up at his brother, who was laughing at his nieces exuberence,'' Have fun?''  
  
'' Oh yeah Moe. Watching you get strangled is great fun,'' Mikey laughed harder.  
  
'' Wait till you have kids,'' Bosco shot back, '' Then we'll see who laughs.''  
  
'' Sure Moe,'' Mikey checked his watch,'' I've got to go. I've got to go to work.''  
  
'' Bye bro.''  
  
'' See ya Uncle Mikey,'' The twins said, again in unison.  
  
'' Bye guys'' Mikey ruffled Alyssa's hair,'' I'll see you later.'' He turned and left.  
  
After a while, the Boscorelli family decided it was time to pack up, and head home too. They buckled two tired girls into their cars seats, and Bosco caught Maritza around the waist, and pulled her tightly to him.  
  
'' Bos,'' She struggled slightly,'' The girls.''  
  
'' Are sound asleep,'' He replied, and pressed his lips over her's, silenceing any other protests,'' Come on,'' He said as they broke apart,'' Let's go home.'' He gave his famous grin, and Maritza couldn't wait until they reached home.  
  
As the sun set, the past Maritza watched the car drive away. She smiled contentedly, knowing the mission was finally complete. She truned and walked towards the horizan, but hten turned back, and saw the rear of the car pull out of sight,  
  
'' Take care of him,'' She whispered,'' Or I'll be back.'' 


End file.
